Losing Control
by Senket
Summary: Ryou’s getting sick of being tossed around by Bakura. But who’s really in control? Tendershipping, songfic to ‘Harder to Breathe’ by Marron5


TITLE: Losing Control

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: YuGiOh

GENRE: Dark/Angst

RATING: PG-13

WARNING: Yaoi

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Ryou's getting sick of being tossed around by Bakura. But who's _really_ in control? Tendershipping, songfic to 'Harder to Breathe' by Marron5

NOTES: Dedicated to Neko Kami. Because she inspired it in that weird way that she did Oo;

* * *

_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical**_

Ryou moaned happily as he stretched, lashes fluttering apart as he tossed apart the bedroom curtains, sliding out onto the balcony. He leaned on the gilded barrier, humming happily as the wind streamed through his hair.

"Shut those fucking curtains." Bakura growled from the bed, rolling over to bury his scrunched face into the pillows, blocking out the light but making breathing hard. Ryou rolled his eyes, expression turning sour as he glared at his yami's body over his shoulder.

"Get a life, asshole."

_  
**I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**_

Bakura was on his feet instantly, prowling towards the young man with an angry expression. Ryou spun around before the spirit reached him, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't you even touch me." He growled, eyes narrowing into slits.

The thief rose an eyebrow, matching the teenager's glare. He snatched Ryou's wrist, dragging him back into the room and shutting the French doors, shutting the curtains and tossing his other self on the bed.

Ryou screamed at him in frustration. 

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear**

Later, Ryou found himself lying in bed, Bakura having fallen back asleep after screwing him senseless. Or was that raping? He didn't know anymore. He shifted over, staring at the motionless form. "You're an asshole."

_**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**_

The man didn't respond.

"You're choking me and you don't even care."

The spirit mumbled in his sleep, a soft groan slipping his lips as he nudged the boy's hair with his nose, arms tightening around the thin body.

"You should've died long ago."

_  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up**_

Ryou rolled his eyes as the man mumbled something about gold and the pharaoh, rolling over. He snorted, standing up. Instead of making his previous mistake and opening the curtains, which would instantly wake the demon up, he dressed in the darkness. He glared at his lover as he buttoned up his shirt. "One day, I'm really going to leave you. But I don't suppose you care at all."

_  
**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**  
_

"I used to have nightmares about people like you." He snorted, knowing he was just talking to himself. But hell, it felt good to be able to say it.

_  
**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said**_

If Bakura had been awake, he would have stifled that thought when it had barely even began- or at least to the point where he wouldn't have to hear his hikari's 'pathetic complaining' inside his head. Ryou chuckled ruefully to himself, "you just love screwing me up, don't you? Or screwing me, just in general?"

_  
**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**  
_

A sudden groan alerted his attention and Ryou raised his eyebrow coolly as Bakura tossed his head into the pillows, hips jerking as his fingers curled around his pillow, feverent moan rolling off his tongue.

Ryou smirked, eyes darkening. "Dreaming about your 'stupid hikari,' are we?"

_  
**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

Ryou watched emptily as his darker half grew more excited in his sleep, tossing his head back as his lover's name rolled off his tongue with a vehement cry. He sunk back into the stained mattress, semen coating his legs and stomach.

He shuddered, turning his back to the ancient thief as his throat constricted painfully. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

**Does it kill, does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control**

Ryou closed his eyes as he felt his yami's arms slip around his waist, the body behind him pressing against his back. He glared at the dresser, rolling his eyes as the spirit began to press teasing kisses to his collar and neck. He shrugged the man off, fixing his shirt. When he turned around, Bakura was glaring at him.

"What do you want now?"

Bakura growled, moving towards the teen again. Ryou slid away to the other side of the room, rolling his eyes at the man. The spirit twitched in annoyance again.

"Ryou, I'm _warning _you."

"About what?" He smirked "is it so hard for you to deal with the fact that you can't stand if I refuse you?"

Bakura stalked towards him, slamming him into the wall. Ryou didn't even try to move away, but had the smug expression on his face that told Bakura that, if he wanted to, he could do anything he wanted. "Admit it." He spoke to the thief huskily, "I'm in control and there's nothing you can do about it."  
_  
**Does it thrill, does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold**_

Bakura growled deeply in his throat, crushing his lips against the boy's. Ryou submitted willingly, although his expression did not change. Shortly later, Bakura was lying on top of him, sated and panting.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Ryou purred, pushing the body away as he stood, pulling his pants back up carelessly. The action didn't even seem to have any effect on him whatsoever. "Does it hurt you to think you have nothing to keep me here?" He sneered down at the motionless man, catching the beginning of tears in Bakura's eyes. He leaned close to his ear. "Does it kill you?"

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up**

Bakura shivered violently, a quiet sob ripping from the depths of his throat. Ryou smirked, satisfied, as he straitened up, quickly redressing. "Take a shower, I'll be back tonight." With that, he slammed the door and left, leaving Bakura to realize how little he actually meant to his light.

Ah, life at home.

_  
**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_


End file.
